


It Happened Again

by Koujakuba



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nosebleeds, only a tiny bit of Ren and a very tiny bit of Mizuki though, second fic in a row where they don't get to finish... aww..., sort of??? pffft-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koujakuba/pseuds/Koujakuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How <i>not</i> to help your boyfriend when he gets a nosebleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened Again

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user cooltiddies who said: "koujaku and aoba are doing the do and koujaku has to go to the hospital because his nose will not stop bleeding and hes crying too"
> 
> ...Poor dumb Koujaku.

“A-ah— K-Koujaku!”  
  
“Fu— Ngh— Aoba—”  
  
Hot breath on his neck, a tight grip on the hand being held above his head, fingers locked together – Koujaku’s slamming into him so hard he can feel it in his bones. It’s not uncomfortable or anything, but he finds himself wishing Koujaku would hurry up, trying to get that message across by tightly clinging to him with his free arm, squeezing him with his thighs. He’s just so close. Mostly because Koujaku was teasing him so much before they actually started – trailing those amazing long fingers down his neck, his torso, his thigh, giving detailed explanations of what he’d like to do to him in hot whispers right next to his ear.  
  
In spite of being overly annoyed by Koujaku’s antics, they actually wound up turning him on quite a bit…  
  
It eventually lead to Aoba being sprawled on Koujaku’s bed, lying on his back and trying to pull Koujaku down on top of him, which he succeeded in doing, but Koujaku didn’t really put up much of a fight anyway – he didn’t put up a fight at all actually. Before he knew it, clothes were scattered across the floor, Koujaku’s tongue was down his throat, and his fingers were lubed up and in Aoba’s ass, prepping him desperately but thoroughly.  
  
And here they are now… so close to the edge, even to the point of holding hands, but, of course, Koujaku has to keep teasing even until the very end, giving hard but agonizingly slow thrusts, taking his time, making the pressure build even more. His mouth is firmly attached to Aoba’s neck, probably sucking another mark into his skin – he does that a lot more now that Aoba’s hair is short.  
  
Asshole.  
  
But it’s fine. He can’t really think about it much right now, since it’s probably only going to take three or four more of those thrusts and they’re both gonna—  
  
Koujaku makes a strange and sudden sound, like he tried to breathe in but the air got stuck in his throat, and Aoba swears he could hear a soft and curt “Shit—” just under his ear shortly after.  
  
Koujaku’s entire body stiffens and he freezes, cutting off the pleasure.  
  
And what is that warmth Aoba feels on his neck? Saliva? Koujaku was just sucking on his neck after all… but it seems different somehow…  
  
Koujaku’s free hand immediately moves toward his own face, repeatedly spitting out soft curses ranging from “shit” to “fuck.”  
  
“Kouja—” A sudden and intense rush of realization hits Aoba hard.  
  
No way…  
  
Is it actually happening again?  
  
With reluctance in his movements, Koujaku pulls away, allowing Aoba to see his face, also letting Aoba confirm his suspicions. Koujaku’s hand is placed firmly over his mouth and nose, eyes turned away from Aoba, his face was red before but now it’s an even brighter shade of red. Aoba stares at him for a few seconds, like what’s happening has registered in his mind but he’s not sure if he can believe it’s actually happening. But, eventually, he can feel his mouth trying to curl into a smile, laughter trying to force its way through his throat.  
  
Koujaku’s nose is actually bleeding right now.  
  
It’s happening again. He can’t believe it’s actually happening again.  
  
“Pfff—”  
  
“Sh-shut up…! Don’t laugh at me—” Aoba tried not to laugh. Well, sort of.  
  
Ok, he didn’t try at all. He wound up laughing so hard tears built up in his eyes, and he even snorted when he sucked in air too fast after the initial burst of laughter. It couldn’t be helped.  
  
“Aoba… Seriously—”  
  
“B-but… it actually happened again—” he chokes out, breathless after finally managing to calm himself down a little. Koujaku just gives a frustrated huff as a response, and he still won’t look at Aoba’s face. “It’s fine though, really. I don’t know why it bothers you so mu— Ngh!”  
  
He’s startled when Koujaku pulls out suddenly, untangling their fingers, still holding his hand to his face as he moves off of Aoba and the bed. He abruptly exits the room with a low grumble of: “I’ll go take care of it…” his movements very similar to those of a kicked puppy.  
  
Aoba pushes himself up off the bed, shifting to a sitting position. He was _so_ close before, they both were, so he feels a little unsatisfied, but Koujaku and his nose are more important to him right now.  
  
It’s not really surprising that it’s happening again – it already happened once ( _twice_ according to Koujaku himself) so Aoba assumed it would happen again and will probably continue to happen. It’s kind of funny how embarrassed Koujaku was when it happened before, how embarrassed he gets whenever Aoba brings it up, how obviously embarrassed he is this time – to think the cool and seductive Koujaku would get so worked up over something like a little blood coming from his nose. Honestly, it’s kind of cute.  
  
He should mention that some time. It’ll probably get Koujaku so flustered and irritated, a kind of “revenge” for all the times Koujaku teases and tickles him…  
  
Speaking of Koujaku, how long has he been gone?  
  
It’s been long enough for him to go soft, so there won’t be any finishing up when Koujaku comes back. But that’s fine – they can try again later or some other night…  
  
But, seriously, what’s taking Koujaku so long to—  
  
“A-Aoba…” Koujaku stands in the doorway, holding some tissues to his nose, his eyebrows are furrowed and his face looks… kind of pale. He looks a little freaked out, to be perfectly honest.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Koujaku doesn’t say anything at first, he just swallows and stares at Aoba.  
  
“It’s… It’s not… stopping…”  
  
Wait, what? Last time, it stopped pretty quickly, so what’s going on this time?  
  
“W-well… don’t panic, or you’ll make it worse—” Aoba pushes himself off the bed and approaches Koujaku, looking up at him, concerned but trying to feign otherwise so Koujaku doesn’t freak out any more than he already is. It seems like Koujaku has picked up on it anyway though. “So, it’s still bleeding right now?”  
  
“Didn’t I just say that…?” Koujaku grumbles, his face distorting to irritation again.  
  
“Well, just a wait a little while… and see if it stops…?” Being someone who doesn’t normally get nosebleeds (in fact, he can’t remember ever having one), Aoba’s not really sure what he’s supposed to do or how he’s supposed to help. He decides to reach out and grab Koujaku’s hand, pulling him toward the bed. “C’mon, let’s sit down.” And Koujaku goes along willingly without saying a word.  
  
Once they’ve sat down, Koujaku seems sort of bewildered, like he’s having trouble believing Aoba’s worrying over him just because his nose is bleeding… again.  
  
They wait for a few minutes, neither one saying anything, making the atmosphere more awkward than it needs to be before Aoba speaks up again. “Is it still—” Koujaku seems to remember his embarrassment, mutters some profanities, and leaves again, coming back only about a minute later with tissue stuffed up his nose. He reseats himself next to Aoba and a low, “Yeah…” slips out of his mouth.  
  
“Oh…” That’s not good… or is it fine? Aoba honestly has no idea. Should he be worried right now or would worrying be an overreaction? Again, he has no idea.  
  
“It’s just… there was… a lot…” Koujaku mutters softly.  
  
Is _that_ bad? He _is_ talking about blood… and that there was a lot of it. But he shouldn’t panic… just yet, right? It doesn’t matter though, his heart beats faster and a feeling of anxiety washes over him.  
  
“W-well, last time it didn’t seem so bad—” Koujaku’s visibly irritated by his words, but Aoba ignores it for now. “What about… that other time?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That… other time you said it happened?”  
  
“Y-you— Why are you asking about—”  
  
“I’m just asking if it’s been like this before? Because, if it has, you won’t have to worry so much.”  
  
Koujaku groans, his face reddening again, before quickly muttering, “It stopped quickly that time too…”  
  
“So… this time is different…” really, he’s speaking more to himself than he’s speaking to Koujaku, just thinking out loud. Should he start to worry now? Aoba makes a thoughtful humming sound, thinking that maybe he should wake up Ren and ask him what to do. No, no, doing that will definitely be overreacting. Koujaku’s fine, he doesn’t need Ren’s help, the bleeding will stop on it’s own.  
  
Right?  
  
But what if it doesn’t? He comes really close to voicing that, but manages to keep it inside. There’s no reason to panic – no reason to make Koujaku panic, that’ll make his “situation” worse…  
  
But seriously… what if it doesn’t stop? No matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop thinking that, chanting it over and over in his mind. What if his nose is bleeding so much because something is wrong? He already lost him once when they were kids, what if he winds up losing him permanently—  
  
Whoa. Best not to go there. Besides, Koujaku’s tough – he’s not going to _die_ because of one little nosebleed. Right?  
  
But that’s how things go sometimes – the smallest thing, something unexpected, winds up killing the strongest people.  
  
“Uh, h-hey, Aoba?” Koujaku’s voice manages to pull him back to reality. “Are you… all right? You have a strange look on your face…”  
  
“Hm? Ah— Y-yeah, sorry…” he laughs, trying to show that he’s fine but it ends up being a nervous laughter. “I… I should be asking you that— Are you… ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m… fine…” he furrows his eyebrows, hints of irritation popping back onto his face, “It’s just… a nosebleed – it’s not going to kill me or anything.”  
  
Why would he say that?  
  
Why would he say _that_?  
  
 _Can_ someone die from a nosebleed? Can they lose so much blood they actually die? No, it’s fine – he shouldn’t think about that.  
  
He shouldn’t think about that.  
  
 _He shouldn’t think about tha—_  
  
It’s already in his head though, how is he supposed to make it go away? He can’t, it won’t go away. It’s there, burrowing deeper into his brain, increasing his heart rate, forcing him to assume the worst is going to happen.  
  
“I-is that something that can happen…?” the words tumble from his mouth before he can even think to stop them. “Can it… kill you…?”  
  
“Ah, well… I’m not sure…” Koujaku looks thoughtful for a moment, seeming to mull over the question in his head, “I guess… it’s possible?”  
  
He was hoping Koujaku would just laugh it off and say that asking something like that is silly, instead, he actually thought about it and gave a serious answer? That’s… not very comforting. Aoba’s not sure if there actually is a chance of that happening or not, but an answer like that causes his panic to increase.  
  
It seems like Koujaku has picked up on it too.  
  
He lets out a nervous laugh, “That’s… not going to happen though— You’re not thinking it will, are you?”  
  
“I-I…” Aoba keeps screaming at himself to just say “of course not” and start laughing, turn it into a joke, tell Koujaku he’s an idiot, but it doesn’t work. No matter how much he keeps telling himself to calm down, it doesn’t help, his mind is too far gone down a path it shouldn’t even be on in the first place. There’s another smaller voice in the back of his mind, saying he’s being silly reacting this way, but it’s drowned out by the much louder and more panic-stricken voice still screaming at him.  
  
“O-oi… you’re starting to make _me_ worry about it now…”  
  
Apparently, all desire to not panic, to not make Koujaku panic have flown out the window.  
  
He’s definitely panicking.

* * *

  
After a long while of Koujaku (obviously confused by now) struggling to comfort him, putting an arm around him, holding his hand, Aoba only winds up inducing more panic within himself, especially after Koujaku leaves to check if his nose is still bleeding only to come back with the answer that, yes, it’s _still_ bleeding. Some of Aoba’s panic even seems to have rubbed off onto Koujaku. Just a little bit.  
  
Also, Aoba’s crying by now.  
  
“A-Aoba— H-hey, don’t cry—”  
  
“I’m _not_ crying!” it’s a blatant lie, and, whoa, what a time for unrelated feelings of nostalgia to kick in. He shakes his head, trying to dismiss the sudden flow of childhood memories while aggressively rubbing tears from his eyes with the backs of his hands. “It hasn’t stopped bleeding yet – what if you actually do die?” his voice cracks at the end and his entire body shudders.  
  
“Aoba, I keep telling you, that’s not going to—”  
  
“But what if it _does_ happen? I don’t want to lose you _for good_ —” Well, that’s out in the open now. Shit.  
  
Koujaku makes a sound like his breath is caught in his throat. “A-Aoba…” He releases a lighthearted laugh before giving Aoba a gentle squeeze. “It’s fine – that’s _not_ going to happen, I promise. I’ll go check it again, and, this time, I’m going to come back and tell you that it stopped.” Aoba sniffles, sucking in a ragged breath before nodding. He knows he’s acting stupid right now, acting like a child, but, for some reason, he can’t stop himself.  
  
Koujaku lets out a sigh, “I’ll be right back.” Once again, he leaves the room, And Aoba’s alone with his thoughts.  
  
It’s stopped bleeding by now, right? Yeah. It’s fine, everything’s fine. He can stop acting like a little kid now. Koujaku’s definitely going to come back and say his nose has finally stopped bleeding this time, and then he can relax and never get this worked up over a damn _nosebleed_ ever again.  
  
Maybe once this is over, he should ask Ren to help him search the internet for ways to make a nosebleed stop faster. Yeah, he’ll definitely do that. And then, even if Koujaku gets irritated about it, he’ll at least know how to help him when it happens again and he won’t have to panic.  
  
He forces himself to take deep breaths, letting them out slowly, feeling himself already beginning to calm down. Except…  
  
He hears a faint utterance of “Shit…” come from the hallway.

* * *

  
Koujaku checks several times after that, each time looking more pale and horrified when he comes back to give a report that his nose is _still_ bleeding and it seems like it hasn’t gotten any better.  
  
By now, Koujaku’s panicking too. Despite all his efforts to keep calm and comfort Aoba (even though _he’s_ the one with the bleeding nose), he’s panicking now too.  
  
Aoba’s scrambling around, gathering up clothes, throwing some at Koujaku and struggling to pull on his own, bellowing at him to get dressed because they should probably get him to the hospital.  
  
“The hospital?” Koujaku’s obviously taken aback, the mere mention of having to go to the hospital makes him look sort of scared, nervous – an entire assortment of emotions swirls around in his eyes (which Aoba swears have gotten a bit misty – is he crying now too?). “I don’t need to go… to the _hospital_ —”  
  
“Koujaku— it’s been almost an hour and it’s still—” a ragged breath keeps him from finishing. Instead, he reaches for Ren, despite Koujaku’s protests, and gathers him up in his arms, quickly slipping his fingers underneath the sleeping bird AllMate perched on his head to press his head and start him up.  
  
“Ao—”  
  
“Ren! I need you to help me get Koujaku to the hospital—” The AllMate glances toward Koujaku, and it actually seems like he’s deciding he’d rather not ask what’s going on. “We need to get there as soon as possible—”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“O-oi, A-Aoba— R-really—”  
  
Aoba doesn’t let him finish, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the bedroom (stopping only at the front door for a few seconds to slip on his shoes and let Koujaku do the same), out the door of the apartment, down the stairs, and out of the building into the dark streets of Midorijima.  
  
He drags Koujaku by the arm the entire way. It’s probably not a good thing for him to walk so much, considering his “condition,” but it’s really the only choice they have.

* * *

  
While they were waiting for someone to show up to tell them what the hell is wrong with Koujaku’s nose, Aoba still hadn’t stopped crying (for a while, it looked like Koujaku was crying too, seeming panicked by Aoba’s panic, but he was doing a better job at hiding it than Aoba).  
  
Ironically, once they were finally able to see someone, Koujaku’s nose stopped bleeding. The doctor repeatedly assured them both that he’s fine, he’s going to be fine, and there’s nothing wrong with him. And that he’s definitely not going to die.  
  
Going to the hospital turned out to be completely pointless – a definite overreaction.  
  
If Aoba didn’t feel silly before when he was crying like a little kid, he definitely does now. At least he knows Koujaku’s not dying.  
  
Both walked with their heads hung, humiliated and muttering apologies to each other on the way home, both promising they’d never speak of this day ever again.  
  
A few days later, however, they meet up with Mizuki at the Black Needle, and, of course neither Koujaku or Mizuki pay close enough attention to Aoba and he winds up a little tipsy.  
  
Ok, he’s more than tipsy, he’s completely drunk.  
  
“Miiizukiii!” Aoba sings, bursts of laughter slipping out of his mouth, keeping him from continuing for a while. “I have a story to tell you… Somethin’ that happened the other day, in the middle of the night— it’s really funny, I promise…”  
  
Mizuki looks especially interested when he sees all the color immediately drain from Koujaku’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE WAS KIND OF HARD, TO BE HONEST. At first, I thought “ahaha, I’ll just make it silly and crack-fic-y—” but then I realized… that wouldn’t help me at all, so KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER. I dunno if I succeeded though, pfff— But I was havin’ fun writing it so… that’s fine~


End file.
